


Party

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Series: (P) [4]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not allowed to dance with somebody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Feel So Close by Calvin Harris

Kouyou stared at his slightly blurred reflection critically, running his fingers through his blonde hair with a wince. Instead of the silky feel he was used to, the strands felt sticky under his touch, stiff with the wax Yuu applied just a moment ago. True, the style looked good but he... wasn't used to it. Leaving it alone with a quiet sigh since his look was non-negotiable where a certain raven-haired boy was concerned, he turned the tap on and washed his hands thoroughly, sniffing in discontent as he turned his attention below him and at the countertop where his newly purchased contacts were in. The whereabouts of his eyeglasses, which he would have preferred to use, was a complete mystery: Yuu had hidden it somewhere and said he would give it back only after tonight's party, _just because_ it didn't match his outfit for the evening.

It was still better than nothing though, he told himself despite his discontent. It would be difficult to move around half-blind, and it wasn't like Yuu wouldn't get his way eventually. Trying to apply eyedrops with a bit of difficulty after the contacts were in place, there was a loud knock on the door all of a sudden that startled him so badly, he almost poked his right iris with the bottle tip of solution. 

"Babe?" 

Yuu's voice was sweet as usual, muffled from the other side, but it was already laced with the tiniest bit of impatience. "Are you done? Do you need help with putting your contacts on?" There was a brief pause, and then in a suspicious tone: 

"You're not washing the wax off, are you?!" 

He shook his head frantically and quite uselessly, spilling eye lubricant down the shirt he was wearing in the process. He cursed under his breath, grabbing a towel as Yuu accusingly rambled on from the other side.

"I swear to god Kouyou, if you did just that we are **_so_** not going to have sex for an entire week-"

"I didn't, I didn't!" He called back hastily and in a state of slight panic, blinking several times to clear his eyesight and grabbing the leather jacket he had been asked to wear to the party, already putting it on. "Almost done, give me a sec!" 

Honestly, he had been thinking about doing it earlier actually, but didn't want Yuu getting upset so... giving himself one thorough look over now that he was completely dressed, he sighed nervously before turning around and slowly opening the door, scratching the back of his head sheepishly as he stepped out. 

"Uh... so?"

There was a muffled giggle as Yuu's hand flew over his mouth, but he couldn't contain the sound even if he tried–so he eventually removed the appendage to reveal a grin so wide, Kouyou actually folded in on himself self-consciously.

"What? Do I look funny? I knew I shouldn't have agreed to wear this jacket–" 

He was already in the process of removing said article of clothing when his boyfriend suddenly came flying at him, jumping forward and embracing him around the waist tightly. And Yuu was still giggling, face hidden against Kouyou's collarbone as if he wanted to burrow in there along with his muffled words. 

"You're so hot, _oh my god."_

Kouyou's cheeks colored a bright red; it was the very first time _ever,_ for Yuu to react to him as he was doing so now, voice a giggly mess just because of how he was dressed, which was nothing special really. Just dark, tight fitting jeans with a simple white shirt, boots and the leather jacket Yuu had chosen topping the outfit off.

He laughed lightly and scratched the back of his head again, looking a bit embarrassed. 

"Uh, thanks..."

Yuu pulled away then, a sexy curl to his full lips, and he was just leaning forward and up to bestow Kouyou a kiss, palm sneaking underneath the leather jacket and over his chest in a rubbing motion, when the door to the bedroom slammed open to reveal an equally stylishly-dressed Akira. 

He gave them one look and rolled his eyes, lifting the car keys he had in his hand with two fingers and jingling it. "We have a party to attend, lovebirds. Kiss and fuck later."

"Akira!"

Kouyou looked scandalized at the latter part of the other's sentence as he admonished him indignantly, lifting an arm to press Yuu closer to himself almost like he was protecting his raven-haired boyfriend from those words. 

But the boy in his arms simply giggled further, quickly pressing a kiss to his jaw before moving away, taking his hand, and tugging at it. 

"Well, _that's_ what we're going to do later anyway."

-

  


It was a house party, with free-flowing booze and finger food, plus nearly everybody in the University. Or well, not really _everybody_ —but it surely felt like it where Kouyou was concerned as he nursed his sixth bottle of beer, stubbornly rooted to the couch as Yuu and even Akira immersed themselves with everyone else in the living room now make-shift dance floor to the loud pounding of party music. The speakers vibrated, seemed to dictate the beat of his heart and the rush of his pulse, and he honestly felt like he was going to have a permanent hearing problem after this.

But Yuu wanted to be here, had looked so excited when they arrived, that Kouyou didn't have the heart to ask him if they could go home now. And anyway, seeing his boyfriend dancing was a pretty entertaining sight so... he was going to endure. 

Sipping from his drink and too shy to join the mass of bodies a good distance from him despite all the liquid courage he'd consumed, Kouyou contented himself with admiring Yuu as the raven-haired swayed his sinful hips suggestively and to the beat, his hands in the air. His eyes were closed, head slightly lifted so that his smooth, pale neck was exposed. 

Kouyou couldn't keep his eyes off him, couldn't help but think of the best way to latch his mouth and teeth on that expanse of flesh his boyfriend was showcasing. 

With every danceable song that came on, Yuu's excitement seemed only to increase along with the shots that he took every time he came back to Kouyou for breaks, first only to check up on him and ensure he was okay, to making out with him for long intervals. Kouyou was a bit surprised that they were doing PDA, but in his slightly inebriated state, he let it be. 

If he was becoming uncaring of public displays of affection the more alcohol he drank, obviously the effect on his boyfriend was that Yuu became bolder and bolder.

Bold enough even, as a new song started, to come up to Akira and start dancing with him. 

  


_I feel so close to you right now_  
_It's a force field_  
_I wear my heart above my sleeve_  
_Like a big deal_  
_Your love pours down on me_  
_Surround me like a waterfall_  
_And there's no stopping us right now_  
_I feel so close to you right now_  


  


Kouyou's oxygen left his lungs as the hold he had on the beer bottle he was drinking from tightened considerably, watching the scene before him unfold with an ice-cold feeling in his gut. 

Akira's body movements were a bit awkward (his best friend couldn't dance for shit), but that wasn't the point: his eyes were locked with Yuu's as the crowd pushed them close together, and judging from how their chests heaved with exertion, they were most likely panting against each other's faces. 

That was far too intimate where Kouyou was concerned, and in a heartbeat, he was on his feet and discarding his bottle on the table in front of him. It tipped over, but he didn't even notice because–

  


"Excuse me."

One moment it was Akira's face, and then the next, Yuu was staring at a profile view of his boyfriend's chest as he elbowed his best friend away unceremoniously. And then _holy shit_ Kouyou was turning to him unsurely before he was _trying to fucking dance oh my gosh—_

It was the most adorable thing Yuu had seen in a really long while and it made him grin.

"Well, it totally worked!"

He had to shout to be heard, loosely wrapping his arms around Kouyou's neck both to keep him from leaving as well as to lead the honey blonde's body movements, giving it a sense of direction that was in sync with the song playing. 

_"What?_ And what were you doing with Akira?"

The taller boy's jaw was clenched, his eyes dark as he looked down at Yuu, and he knew exactly what was going on in that nerdy mind of Kouyou's right at that instant, making Yuu press himself against his boyfriend in the places that mattered. 

"Akira knows you too well, don't be mad at him!"

Kouyou's eyes gave that cute little squint it often did when he was trying to figure out a complicated Physics problem, and _he looked so damn sexy like that,_ without his eyeglasses hiding the rest of his face. 

"Huh?"

Yuu giggled and tightened his arms around Kouyou, pressing his lips against a spot on the other's neck near his ear. "He danced with me on purpose because he knew you'd be forced to come here!"

The honey blonde's entire body stiffened at that and upon realizing he had been set up, his body language implying he was about to move away, but now that Yuu had Kouyou on the dance floor where he wanted him, he wasn't going to let him go or even stop. 

"I can't believe the two of you would–"

"Don't," Yuu murmured right against Kouyou's earlobe breathily as he rubbed their crotches together, taking his boyfriend's hands and guiding those palms to rest on his hips. He heard the hitch in Kouyou's breathing, and it urged him to continue. "Keep going, keep _fucking_ me with my clothes on."

It was at this point that the music, upbeat the entire time, winded down a fraction, and pulling back to look up and stare at his boyfriend through sultry eyes, Yuu turned around and wrapped Kouyou's arms around his waist from behind, pressing his ass against the honey blonde's erection as he swayed his hips from side to side.

  


_(Oooooh)_  
_And there's no stopping us right now_  
_(Oooooh)_  
_And there's no stopping us right now_  
_(Oooooh)_  
_And there's no stopping us right now_  
  
_I feel so close to you right now_  


  


The entire evening pretty much went uphill from there. 

-

  


They were so drunk and barely made it back to Kouyou's apartment in one piece after taking a cab, leaving the car with a much less inebriated Akira who was still at the party venue.

_"No, wait, wait!"_

_"I'm going to-uurgh rip this stupid shirt off you..."_

_"This is my favorite, look at what you did!"_

_"I'll buy you a new one."_

Eyelids fluttering, Yuu tilted his head to the side as Kouyou devoured his neck, groaning in both pain and pleasure as the honey blonde's teeth bit down on his skin. 

_"Oh yes... Kou, bite down harder."_

_"You're so sexy, I wanted to fuck you right then and there."_

_"You've never talked to me like this before..."_

_"How can't I tonight when you were practically asking to be humped in front of everyone."_

Their kisses were sloppy and wet, Yuu mewling underneath Kouyou's moving body. The honey blonde's hips were grinding against his, their lengths rigid underneath their jeans and begging for some action. 

_"Take your contacts off, you might forget."_

_"Haven't had them on since we stepped into the cab."_

_"Good, nothing to worry about then. Turn me over and fuck my ass."_

_"Fuck, okay just–"_

They weren't even able to take their clothes off completely or make it to the bedroom either. Right there in the living room, Kouyou gripped Yuu's nape hair and penetrated from behind in one swift go, humping him for all he was worth. 

Moaning and whimpering in pleasure with his cheek against the carpet, Yuu urged his boyfriend on with drunken words of encouragement.

_"Yes, that feels so good baby, pound it in harder..."_

_"Uuhn... fuck, you're so tight, fuck yourself against me."_

_"Yes, yes, deeper, deeper oh fuck baby yes!"_

Kouyou was so turned on that he came inside Yuu twice. 

-

  


"Yuu?"

They were too exhausted to make their way to the bedroom even after the sex was over and done with, so they simply lay together with Kouyou's leather jacket covering the raven-haired's curled up body. 

"Mm?"

Kouyou pulled a sleepy Yuu closer against his chest, an arm wrapped around his belly as he pressed those bow-like lips against the side of his head. It was quiet for a while, just the muted sound of the city in the distance. 

Until.

"I love you."

Yuu shifted in his arms slightly but stayed asleep, his breathing soft and even. 


End file.
